


It's Ok To Not Be Ok

by Eponinetaire



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [4]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Enjolras, Asexual Enjolras, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Depressed Enjolras, Depression, Loving Grantaire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: There's a social equality rally in town. Enjolras is determined to attend but has a panic attack and wakes up emotionally and mentally drained. Even the strongest people need a break. Grantaire is there by his side. They stay at home. It's called self care.





	It's Ok To Not Be Ok

He wakes up feeling weak and breathless. 

"Julien drink some water for me love". 

The blonde drinks the water with in seconds. 

"Sweetheart you look pale. You need to lie back down". R is deeply concerned for his boyfriend. 

"I have to attend the rally. I can't let them down R". Biting his nails because he feels anxious and emotionally exhausted. 

"You can't be serious Enj. It's obvious you're not up for it today". 

"René I'm suppose to be strong and fight for a better world". Enjolras is shaking. He can't breathe. 

Grantaire wraps his love into his arms rocking him back and forth. "Enj take deep breaths. You're going to get through this sweetheart. Breathe with me love.  
Enjolras holds R's hand tightly. Finding comfort in his boyfriend's voice. 

There are tears rolling down Enjolras' face. "They'll think I'm a joke if I don't attend. How do you put up with me René?"

R is horrified. "I love you Julien. It's ok to have bad days. You're working too hard. Not getting enough sleep. I know how much you love helping people and activism. Social media is draining my love. There's horrible people out there and you have such a strong, determined, compassionate nature. Sweetheart you have to rest. This is emotional burnout. Our friends will understand. The people will understand. Your health comes first Julien. We're going to stay in today and I'll cook Vegan Curry and we'll watch movies and cuddle. Now please take your medication Enj". 

"I don't deserve you René". He's emotionally breaking down. 

"Please don't say that. You deserve the world. I'll protect you no matter what the consequences. You and me together forever". 

Enjolras smiles through his tears. "I love you R always". 

They passionately kiss holding on to each other. The blonde puts his forehead against his boyfriend's. 

" I'm tired of all the hate in the world. The trolls on social media are disgusting. I will come back stronger R. I'll not let them bastards win". 

"I'm going to call Ferre and tell him you're not well. There will be other rallies Enj but today you're resting and putting yourself first". 

René calls Ferre who answers on the 2nd ring. The guide is understanding and informs Julien to rest up or he'll get Joly on to him. 

The blonde rests up with his favourite book and relaxing music. It certainly helps him unwind. 

René works on his art commissions. Julien is proud of him. His art is beautiful and heartfelt. 

Later on that evening they sit down to vegan curry with vegan naan bread and chutney. All made by R. 

Julien hums in approval. "This is wonderful thank you René". 

"Anything for you apollo". 

The blonde doesn't scold him this time about the name much to R's surprise. 

"I made some vegan apple pie with vegan custard". R grins at Julien's face. 

He looks like a kid at Christmas. 

They finish the day with The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (Enjolras' favourite movie) . 

"Thank you for today R. I feel exhausted but much more relaxed. You're an angel". 

Cuddling with his boyfriend and a warm blanket over them. Falling asleep half way through the movie. R puts him into bed and wraps his arms round him. 

"Goodnight angel". 

"Goodnight R". 

The blonde smiles in his sleep. 

Tomorrow is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I feel exactly how Enjolras feels. It's ok to have bad days and put yourself first.
> 
> Also Julien is Enjolras and René is Grantaire.


End file.
